powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurako Kintoki
Sakurako Kintoki '('Annie in the English dub) is a character in the Powerpuff Girls Z anime series. Under normal circumstances, she is a shy young girl who runs a sweets store and has a crush on a boy named Jason. But whenever she wears lipstick, she transforms into the mischievous and seductive Sedusa, who serves as a primary enemy of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Biography When Sara Bellum is away, Annie finds Ms. Bellum's lipstick. While trying it on outside her restaurant, she is struck by Black Z-Rays. In her debut, "Sedusa", she is first seen making coffee and trying to impress her crush, Jason, but accidentally spills it on him. Blossom notices Annie's feelings for him which embarrasses her. The next day, she once again tries to impress Jason as she goes in a makeup store. The store lady insists that she try a sample of lipstick, to which Annie refuses. However, despite Annie not wanting to, the lady puts a sample of lipstick on her lips. As the lady goes to get more samples, Annie transforms into Sedusa, who goes on a stealing spree, targeting clothes, makeup, and jewelry. The Powerpuff Girls investigate Sedusa's crimes and find out where she will strike next. Heading for a store, Bubbles goes inside the mall as Blossom and Buttercup are on a lookout. Suddenly, they find Bubbles tied up and they go look for Sedusa. However; it is quickly revealed to be Sedusa in the form of Bubbles. She then tries to trick Bubbles out of the store (disguised as Buttercup) but fails as Bubbles figures it couldn't be Buttercup as she dislikes perfume (or in that fact, dislikes girly stuff). Shortly, Blossom and Buttercup find Bubbles and confront her, who reveals herself. Sedusa tries to make a getaway but is soon knocked out by Buttercup's Piko Piko Hammer. The girls take an unconscious Sedusa to the Professor's lab, and Professor removes the Black Z-Rays. They see her turn back to her original form and recognize Annie. The next day, Annie recovers and goes back to the shop, where The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum are relaxing. As Annie cleans up, Jason appears in the shop. Jason then admits his love for her as he holds her hands. Annie thanks Ms. Bellum for helping her, who appears confused about what she's talking about but doesn't question her. Personality Annie is a sweet and quiet young girl who is friends with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She feels shy in front of her crush, Jason. Appearance As Annie, she has dark eyes and blond hair, which she wears in a pair of braided pigtails. She wears glasses, a blue samue with red trimming, a blue bandana with a pink sakura pattern on her head, and blue shoes. As Sedusa, she has white skin, black snake-like hair, and yellow eyes. Her nose is not visible, and her waist is narrower. She wears a purple dress with a yellow corset, brown opera gloves, a red snake necklace, brown tights with yellow trim, and red heels. Powers and Abilities Sedusa can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, along with imitating anyone's voice, as well as use her hair like tentacles. Traits shared with her American counterpart. As with Himeko (Princess Morbucks), the effects of the black light are not permanent in Annie, and she can change back to her normal self. However, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Episode Appearances *Sedusa *The League of Lovely Ladies *The Beanie Meanie *Vamp on Campus *Him's Big Plan (Cameo) Trivia *She and Princess Morbucks are the only two villains not to appear in the finale. Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Supervillains